


A New Targaryen

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [24]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU- Rhaegar sees his son born, Baby Jon Snow, Child, Death Grip, F/M, Father in Birthing Suite, Giving Birth, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 24 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Rhaegar/Lyanna with the prompt: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.An AU where Rhaegar lives and is able to see his son's birth.





	

They did not have a maester there to preform the birth of the babe or even tell them when it was time to do so. Still Lyanna was no fool and she knew when the time came. The trickle of water down her thighs and the horrible pains in her belly continued. They had a handmaiden there but the poor girl looked ghostly in the face when asked if she knew about helping to give birth. 

"It's alright we can do this. If a maester can help a woman give birth then I can." Rhaegar announced in his ever proud tone.

Lyanna looked to the man with wide eyes, surprised that he would suggest it. "Yes but maesters have plenty of practice before they women give birth."

"We all have to start somewhere- besides what other choice do you we have?" Rhaegar asked the woman. She took in a breath before nodding. Lyanna moved back onto the bed and removed her small clothes.

"Do you know how to do this?" Rhaegar asked as he looked at Lyanna from the edge of the bed.

"Well it is a fairly simple concept you just push down and out comes the babe." Lyanna told him, taking in a deep breath.

"Then what am I here for?" Rhaegar asked. He should have known it but he was nervous right now. He was going to have to deliver his babe. His first two children he had simply been sitting with members of his small council. When Elia had finished birthing them he was told and would go in to see them. Now he would have to do the delivering, a nauseating thought but he was still going to do it.

"You have to catch the babe." Lyanna told him, surprised that he even had to be told that.

"Right- Right I have to catch the babe." Rhaegar repeated to her. He helped her move closer to the edge of the bed. Her legs were stuck up and spread as she took in shaky breaths. "You are going good Lyanna."

The two stayed like this trying to keep each other calm for a while. Suddenly Lyanna felt something and knew that it was time for her to start pushing. She took the handmaidens hand as she began to push. Suddenly Rhaegar shook his head, "I cannot do this. It is not my job to be doing. Someone else should be doing this. We will just go find someone else the child can wait until we have found someone to do this wo knows what they are doing."

Lyanna was fuming suddenly snapping at her lover, "You are not going to act like a fool now of all times! You told me that you wanted to do deliver this babe so that is what you will do. I will hear no further complaints you will stand there and tell me how good of a job I am doing. Then you will catch the babe and take care of him is that clear!" She snapped out, far too frustrated to care that she had just yelled at Rhaegar.

Rhaegar stared at her with a look of disbelief at her words. 

Lyanna took in a breath, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Rhaegar smiled and moved over to her other side, pressing a kiss to her head. "You are a miraculous woman, Lyanna. I understand that you are in pain you can say anything you would like- whatever helps you get through this."

Sure enough Lyanna swore more than she ever had in her life. The pain was worse than even the pain when she had fallen from her horse snapping her arm. Still when she heard those first cries made it all worth it for her. Rhaegar took cleaned the baby, cutting his tie to his mother before he wrapped him in cloth. 

"It's a boy- a beautiful boy." Rhaegar told her. Lyanna tried to sit up though her handmaiden would not let her. She gavet he hand maiden an annoyed loo before looking to Rhaegar.

"Can I see him?" She asked, holding out her arms to take the babe.

Rhaegar helped her sit up before he put the fussing babe in her arms. She smiled, gently patting his back and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

"Rhaegar he is perfect." Lyanna told him, eeling tears sting her eyes as she looked down at the baby boy.

"What shall his name be?" Rhaegar asked as he smoothed down Lyanna's dark locks, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"He looks like a Jon doesn't he?" Lyanna asked as she looked over at Rhaegar. She only looked at him for a moment though as she looked back to the baby in her arms.

"I agree he looks like a Jon- Jon Targaryen it is then." Rhaegar told her with a smile as he looked down to their perfect little prince. "He will grow up to do grand things I just know it."


End file.
